The Gale is now a Breeze
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: SORRY BUT DISCONTINUED. There bunches of stories where people get turned into chibis, but what if Kagura got turned into one? Naraku gets to suffer! Rated for some langurage.
1. Default Chapter

My first chibi story! Hope you like it. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Chapter three is redone by the way. Read it please.  
  
"You can come out now." Naraku growled, opening the dungeon door. Out of it sauntered a tall, slender woman in a kimono with black hair and pink eyes by the name of Kagura, a look of anger on her face. One couldn't blame her, having been locked in the dungeon yet again for two days without food or water.  
  
"I do hope you've learned your lesson." Naraku said to his incarnation. Kagura snarled at him and walked off down the hallway to be greeted by her sister Kanna.  
  
"Failed again eh?" Kanna said in her usual monotonic voice.  
  
"Oh shut up. I came close this time at least." Kagura snorted. Yes, once again she had tried to kill Naraku and free herself and as usual, she had failed. This time it had been to hire a demon mercenary to kill her so called "father", but the demon had been poisoned by the miasma surrounding the fortress and had died before he could even reach the big man himself. Needless to say, Naraku was furious and had locked the wind sorceress in the dungeon yet again. And as always, she had been starved and deprived of any freedom for two days.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call it close. That demon didn't even get inside here." Kanna murmured. Kagura whirled around and snarled.  
  
"You want to bet on that?! If he had made it inside Naraku would have been finished by now!" she hissed. "I don't see how you manage to put up with him!"  
  
"I just do, that's all."  
  
"Hmph! Be that way then! I'll just have to kill him myself then!"  
  
"You can't. He has your heart in his hands." Kanna whispered. Kagura gritted her teeth in frustration. Kanna was right. As long as Naraku held her heart in his hands, she would never be free. Gods, why didn't she just take it when he slept? Oh wait, she had tried that and she had been locked up again. If only she had her own heart. Then she could-  
  
Wait a minute! That was it! She could get an artificial heart and then flee! A smile crossed the wind geisha's face. She would be free alright. Oh yes indeed, she would be free. All she need were some spell books and some ingredients and everything would be perfect. Smiling a bitter smile, Kagura walked back down towards the basement. Kanna sighed. If she could show emotion, her first thought would be "Oh brother, here we go again." Would the madness ever end? Kanna doubted it.  
  
Down in the basement, Kagura had been at work for quite sometime. She had already gathered all of the ingredients for the artificial heart potion and she needed only to mix them together to complete her master plan. She looked at the spellbook. "Lets see, blood of user." she read aloud. She picked up a small dagger and poked her index finger with it. She let the blood seep into the broth in the cauldron. It began to bubble slightly. "Fresh grass." She threw it in and steam began to slowly rise from the pot. "Something that brings you joy." She swept her fan through the air, being careful not to create the wind blades, and wind rushed into the cauldron. It bubbled madly. She looked at the final ingredient. "Vase of any kind." she read. Kagura went upstairs and came back with Naraku's favorite vase. She dumped it in. The cauldron bubbled wildly and steam poured out of it in a fresh fog. She looked at the last bit of the spell. "Drink one glass and wait for effects to occur." Kagura picked up a nearby glass and filled it to the rim. In one gulp, she drank it all down. She had definitely had better. The stuff was bitter and salty somehow, as if she were drinking saltwater. Kagura suppressed a gag, and swallowed. It was horrible, but then it was gone. She sighed with relief and grinned. Soon enough, she would have a heart of her own and would be free of Naraku!  
  
"Naraku, FUCK YOU!!" she crowed to the entire world. "I'll say it again, FUCK YOU!" She was free! Free at long-. Wait a minute. There was something on the spell page that she had not noticed before. She saw the words "Heart Spell" were just soot on the page! Horrified, Kagura dusted the soot away and read with horror the true title of the spell she had just created and drank.  
  
Chibi Spell  
Recapture your youth for a week!  
No cure known as of yet.  
  
Kagura was close to either crying or screaming. In the end she chose the latter. She screamed a horrible scream as she began to convulse on the ground. As she screamed and writhed on the ground, a mist began to surround her.  
  
Naraku heard the screams and got up to go and see what was the matter. What had that dim bitch do now? Nothing of any good from how loud she was shrieking. Naraku sighed. How many times would he have to put up with her antics? He only hoped that it would not be for the rest of his life. As he descended down the stairs to the basement and dungeon, he became aware of mist flowing up from downstairs. When he got downstairs, he saw Kagura writhing on the ground and screaming into oblivion. Now he felt a little bit worried. Kagura's body was becoming enveloped in the steamy mist as she writhed and howled. Soon her entire was covered by the mist and her screams stopped. Naraku was officially worried now.  
  
"Kagura, are you alright?" he asked. He got no response. "Kagura?" he asked again. Then the steam cleared and Naraku screamed. In place of the vicious wind sorceress was a little girl in a kimono with shoulder length black hair. She seemed to be asleep. Naraku pulled on his hair in horror.  
  
"No, this is not happening. This is not happening." he moaned. Then the little girl opened her eyes and squealed in delight.  
  
"Papa!" she screeched and jumped on Naraku. Naraku screamed in horror. Then he noticed the open spellbook and looked at the page it was on. When he read the spell on the page, he realized what had happened. "It's going to be one of those weeks." he groaned.. The child continued to clamber all over him.  
  
Yes, I know, short chapter, but the next one will be longer and have more humor in it. Oh yes, and if you have any ideas on what should be done with chibi Kagura and how Naraku should suffer, post them in your reviews. Hope you like it! Randall Flagg2 


	2. Day One: Spaghetti and Meatballs

Note: These chapters will be a day by day thing and shall chronicle a week. This chapter is day one. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Kagura continued to climb all over Naraku's head, all the while laughing and squealing. "What can we do today Papa? What can we do, what can we do, what can we do?!" she screeched right into his ear. The miasma master winced and grabbed her off of him. The laughter stopped and he looked her directly in the eyes.  
  
"Stop that!" he commanded and set her down. He had hoped to see terror on the girl's face, but to no avail. She just pushed back her hair and giggled at him.  
  
"Papa?" she asked all of a sudden.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you kill?"  
  
"What's it to-" he began.  
  
"Papa why are you only half demon?" she asked, interrupting him. If he was in a worse mood, the girl would have earned herself a beating for that, but instead it just annoyed Naraku. Before he could do anything, she spoke again.  
  
"Papa why do you have that ugly wolf skin?"  
  
"Its not a wolf skin, its-"  
  
Papa whose heart is that?"  
  
"Your-"  
  
"Papa why is the sky blue?"  
  
"I don-"  
  
"Papa-"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?!!!" Naraku roared.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you don't I will kill you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you annoy me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"-_-" (Thanks go out to Raven Demon for that idea!)  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"What now?" Naraku graoned.  
  
"Can I have a cookie?"  
  
"I don't have any." Naraku replied. Almost immediately, the little girl's eyes got big and gooey. Big pearly tears began to drip from them. She began to sniffle. Naraku looked down and new immediately what was going to happen. Soon enough, the chibified Kagura began to sob.  
  
"B-but I want a c-c-cookie!" she whined in between sobs.  
  
"Well I don't have any!" The girl stared at him for a moment and then let out a piercing wail.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naraku slammed his hands against his ears to block out the infernal sound which seemed to be shaking the entire fortress. Glasses shattered and the windows began to vibrate and crack. Naraku saw with horror and dismay that all of his vases, even the expensive one he had gotten from China, were breaking into little ceramic pieces. All the while, Kagura bawled her head off and shook the walls with her wails. Naraku finally got enough courage to take his hands off of his ears and cup one over Kagura's open mouth. She looked up at him with red eyes and a quivering lip. Naraku was going to hate himself for doing this, but it worked before he had become a demon and was a little kid. He scooped Kagura into his arms and rocked her back and forth gently.  
  
"Shh, don't cry. It's alright." he whispered, holding back some major chunks. Kagura smiled slightly and started to suck on her thumb. Then she fell asleep, her hair swishing back and forth as she swayed in Naraku's arms. Naraku smiled slightly. She looked kind of cute like that when she was asleep. Then his face hardened. He couldn't really have thought that, could he? No, he couldn't have. Not if he wanted to continue his reign of terror and get more jewel shards. He went upstairs and set Kagura down on a couch and went to his room for some rest himself. Just as he did, something fell out of his ear. Instinctively he put his finger to his ear and felt where the opening was. When he drew it away, he saw blood on it. The same thing happened with his other ear too! He gritted his teeth. Gods above, had the noise been that loud? Apparently it had. Naraku got some cotton balls and jammed them into his ears to suppress the blood and went to his room. He sat down and fell asleep.  
  
Some time later, Naraku woke up. How long had it been since he had fallen asleep? He didn't care. All that mattered right now was getting another sacred jewel shard. He went out of his room and down the stairs.  
  
The sight before him was unspeakable.  
  
The entire room, which had once been a beautiful place decorated with miasma, vases, and carpentries was now a complete wreck. All the vases were shattered and the carpets were sliced up into colorful streaks. The walls were covered in slash marks. In the center of the room, Kagura stood, fan in hand. She was swinging her fan back and forth, each time creating tiny wind blades which were denting more and more of the walls. She was laughing wildly. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Hi Papa!" she giggled. Naraku was mad enough to see red. First she had annoyed him with her endless chattering. Then she had made his ears bleed with her infernal wails. And now she had done this. It was too much. Naraku grabbed Kagura and shook her like a ragdoll.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!!!!" he screamed into her face. Now he could see fear in her eyes. Good. She needed to be scared.  
  
"I'm sorry." she whimpered. "I just wanted to play." She began to cry again, softly this time.  
  
"Well your playing has just wrecked my living room! What were you thinking?!" Naraku shook her one last time and then set her down. He began to walk away, but the child's sniffles halted him. He turned to face her.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to do that, but you wrecked my room and needed to be taught a lesson. Now be good from now on, okay?" he said in a much calmer tone. The girl stopped crying and nodded. "Good." Naraku said and walked out of the room. It was going to be a long day indeed.  
  
Kanna wandered down the steps for some dinner. It was almost dinner time and she was quite hungry. "I wonder where Kagura is." she muttered. "I haven't seen her all day." As if to answer her question, the geisha darted in front of her. Kanna's eyes widened. Was this really her sister? And if so. what in the name of Kami had happened to her?  
  
"Hi!" Kagura squealed. Kanna was frozen in her shock. Kagura immediately jumped on Kanna's back and began to pull on her hair. "You have pretty hair!" she giggled.  
  
For the first time in her life, Kanna screamed.  
  
Later in the evening, Naraku was quietly admiring the jewel shard he had managed to claim earlier that day. It was amazing how such low class demons could get such a prize. It had been a lot of fun taking it from the demon who had claimed it as its own. As he admired the shard, he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see Kagura looking up at him.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Dinner! I'm hungry!" she exclaimed. Naraku sighed. Oh well, it was getting close to dinner anyway. He got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. He looked down at the little wind sorceress.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?" he asked. Kagura thought about it for a moment, and then piped up.  
  
"Spaghetti and meatballs!" she said. Naraku remembered that dish from the time he had gone to Italy. It was simple enough to cook, and it seemed like a good dish to cook up for a child.  
  
"Alright, I'll make it." he said. Naraku went to the basement and came back with a spellbook. He opened it until he found the recipe. He threw in a spaghetti strand, a wad of beef, and some tomato sauce and cheese. Within a moment, a luscious plate of pasta flew out of the cauldron and onto the table. He presented it to the little geisha.  
  
"No way! More sauce!" she whined. Naraku sighed and fixed the spell again, being sure to add more sauce. He offered it again.  
  
"More cheese!" Naraku growled and prepared it yet again.  
  
"Less spaghetti!" Naraku was close to throttling her. How long would this go on? He growled again and whipped up a forth plate. It went on for quite awhile.  
  
"More spaghetti!"  
  
"Less meatballs!"  
  
"More cheese!"  
  
"Less spaghetti!"  
  
Less cheese!"  
  
"Less everything!"  
  
"More everything!" By now, Naraku's eyes were narrow slits and a vein was percolating on his forehead. Finally, he gave her yet another platter of the Italian food and got a different reply.  
  
"That's more like it!" the girl exclaimed. Naraku smiled.  
  
Then she threw the plate in his face.  
  
"I hate Spaghetti and meatballs." Kagura grunted, and walked off. Naraku stood there in shock, and then he began to tremble in wrath. That was it. It was high time this brat learned what a beating was. He started for the living room to teach his incarnation some respect, only to find a different sight before him. Kagura was lying on the ground asleep, sucking her thumb, murmuring in her sleep. Naraku's anger vanished. He would let her go this time, but next time would be much different. He picked up the girl and carried her to an antechamber. He set up a futon and laid her down on it.  
  
"Goodnight." he whispered as he walked upstairs. He had to admit, it was quite difficult caring for Kagura when she was a child. Really, if he had just cleaned those damn books once or twice, this would never have happened. Maybe he could get some help. Yeah, he'd do just that. But where could he get help? The only people who seemed even remotely capable of taking care of somebody else was-  
  
No. Absolutely not. No way, nada. He would not stoop so low as to do that. But in the end, Naraku relented. It was the only way he could preserve his sanity. "I'll have to get Inuyasha and the rest of my enemies." Naraku sighed. He went upstairs and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be hell. He knew it.  
  
What now? You'll just have to wait and see!! 


	3. Day Two: Hide and Seek and Ramen

Okay, I revised it because I couldn't leave the other characters out. The ones who were hypnotized into not waking up for a week shall be in the story, but they'll come in the next chapter, along with Koga. And I have added more to the hide and seek portion as well as another scene too. Hope its better.  
  
Naraku woke up in the middle of the night with a start. A sudden realization hit him. If he was going to get the help of his enemies in caring for the small wind bitch, he'd have to get them while they were asleep. Naraku got up and went out the doorway, grabbing a pocket watch from a nearby counter. It would be so easy a child could do it. He chuckled bitterly as he sped out of his fortress, remembering to add miasma into the watch to ensure things went well. Soon he could have a break.  
  
It didn't take Naraku long to find the campsite of the group of people who had caused him so much trouble. Thankfully, they were all asleep. Time to get what he had come for. He'd have to be careful with the monk and the demon slayer. They had a nasty grudge against him and he was in no mood for fights at the time being. And the fox kit? He would be no problem. He snapped his fingers and the three opened their eyes but did not wake up. Naraku took out the pocket watch and began to wave the pocket watch back and forth.  
  
"Listen to me." he said as quietly as he could. "When I snap my fingers, you will forget about your hatred for me and the problems I have caused you and will not try to kill me when you wake up." They nodded their heads and closed their eyes again. They wouldn't wake up for an extra day, since that sort of hypnosis was difficult and it would take time for their minds to fully accept it. His work was done. Naraku swooped down and grabbed up the group, placing some of them on his back so he wouldn't drop them and headed back to his fortress. Life had just become easier.  
  
Early in the morning, Kagome Higurashi awoke with a yawn and surveyed her surroundings. Same old thing as always. Carpets, vases, miasma- Miasma? How did that get here? She looked around and saw the others were nowhere to be seen. She felt nervous. Then she looked to her side and saw and certain hanyou sleeping a few feet away from her and her fear dissipated. She nudged him.  
  
"Inuyasha wake up!" she whispered. The dog demon stirred and sat up.  
  
"Kagome, where are we?" he muttered.  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you would." she said. Inuyasha looked around and sniffed the air. There were many scents to be smelled here, none of them familiar. Suddenly he tensed. Something terrible was coming towards them. Inuyasha jumped up and unsheathed the tetsusaiga.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Naraku!" he hissed. Sure enough, Naraku approached them from the shadows.  
  
"So you've awakened." he growled.  
  
"What the hell are we doing here?! And where the fuck is everybody else?" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku smiled.  
  
"Relax. I have only put them to sleep for a little bit. They should wake up the day after tomorrow. I had to bring you here because I needed you, despite the fact I'd like to kill you hear and now."  
  
"What do you need us for?" Kagome asked, taking out her bow and arrows.  
  
"It's embarrassing, but I need your help." At that, Inuyasha dropped tetusaiga and gaped at the demon. Naraku needing their help? What was going on here?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Naraku sighed. "It's a long story, but I'll explain. Kagura tried to make herself an artificial heart and instead she accidentally turned herself into a small child."  
  
"So you want us to play babysitter to her? No way." Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"If you do, I'll willingly give you this." Naraku took out a glittering shikon shard. Inuyasha's eyes lit up for a moment. Then they hardened in disbelief.  
  
"How do I know you're not going to pull anything?"  
  
"Trust me just this once alright? I'm not going to pull anything. You help me take care of her for a week and I'll give you this shard, no tricks or traps or anything that you can think of."  
  
"Alright, but just this once." Kagome muttered, setting down her bow.  
  
"You can't really mean your going to trust him do you?!" Inuyasha roared. "Stupid wench. I always-"  
  
"Sit!" The hanyou was thrown into the ground. "He's being honest this time I think. Perhaps just this once we can trust him, so try to be nice alright?"  
  
"Wench." was all he said.  
  
"Good then. We'll help you for one week, but all bets are off after that." Kagome said. Naraku smiled.  
  
"Fine then, it's settled. You spend one week here, and I give you a shard. Your work begins tomorrow. Your rooms are upstairs." he muttered and retired to his room for the night. Kagome went upstairs, a grumbling dog demon behind her.  
  
"Don't be so stubborn. You're like a kid who doesn't want to go to school." Kagome huffed. Inuyasha lunged at her but was restrained by the word he so much dreaded. Kagome ignored the snarling hanyou and went into a room with a single futon. She covered herself in the blankets and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, sometime around noon, Inuyasha woke up. He had not gotten much sleep last night and he was quite tired. And worst of all, the babysitting began today. "Why did she have to say yes? This is Naraku for god's sake." he mumbled. Then, as if on cue, something zipped through the room and jumped on top of him. Inuyasha found himself looking into the face of a little girl in a kimono.  
  
"Hi puppy!" she giggled. Inuyasha sat up with a snarl.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha!" he grunted. The girl showed no signs of fear. Instead she just laughed harder and pulled on his ears, making him scream. The girl fell off of him and clung to his leg.  
  
"What do you want anyway?" The girl did not reply. She only laughed merrily and clung to his leg.  
  
"Pretty hair!" she crowed and jumped on Inuyasha's hair. He screamed and grabbed at her, but the girl was incredibly evasive. Then he saw her take out a fan out of her kimono. She swept it forward and a small blade of wind sliced Inuyasha's hair so much that it became short enough to reveal part of the back of his head! Inuyasha grabbed her off and bonked her on the head. Big mistake.  
  
"OOOOWWWW!!! HE HIT ME!!!" the little girl wailed. Kagome appeared in the doorway, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Don't say it Kagome. She cut off my hair and-" His words were interrupted by a loud chuckle from the teen. He looked up to see Kagome on the floor laughing her head off. Inuyasha felt his vision and his face turn a blazing red. How dare she?  
  
"Wench! Stop laughing!" he roared. It took awhile, but Kagome finally stopped laughing and got up off the floor. That was when she noticed the sobbing girl near her. Instinctively she picked her up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He hit me!" she wailed. Kagome rubbed the girl's head, all the while glaring daggers at her partner.  
  
"I guess your Kagura." she said. The tears came to an immediate halt.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kagura asked. Kagome was at a loss for words. What was she supposed to tell her? We know you because you're Naraku's greatest fighter and you've tried to kill us repeatedly? It took a minute or so, but she finally came up with an answer.  
  
"Well, your father is busy with certain matters and he hired us to take care of you for a week. Is that alright?" Kagura thought about it for a moment, and then nodded her head. "Good! Now what should we do first?" Kagome said.  
  
"I know! I know! We can play hide and seek!" Kagura exclaimed.  
  
"You stupid bitch! Why did I let you rope me into this? I don't have time for these games!" Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome turned towards him.  
  
"Just play along alright? You want that jewel shard don't you?"  
  
"Fine. You hide and we'll seek." he sighed. Kagura dashed off to hide. The duo counted to ten and then began the hunt. Kagome taking the upstairs and Inuyasha taking the downstairs.  
  
"Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are." Kagome called playfully. She saw a shadow and instinctively turned towards it. "So there you are!" she exclaimed and reached towards the shadow, only to yank her hand back as a small lizard demon hissed and snapped at her. She quickly turned away. Nope, that wasn't her. Better look somewhere else.  
  
*CHOMP*  
  
"Oww!!" Kagome screamed as she looked down to see the demon chewing on her ankle. She shook her leg rapidly and shook the demon off. With incredible agility it jumped back at her, only to slam into Kagome's foot. It wheezed and staggered off.  
  
"Jerk." Kagome muttered. She stormed off, ignoring the pain in her ankle. Just as she took another step, she slipped on a puddle of water. She was sent flying into the air to land painfully on her back and then to add insult to injury, she went sliding across the room and into the chamber ahead of her where Naraku happened to be sitting.  
  
The impending crash was one that nobody would forget. Naraku turned around just in time to see a black haired teenager sliding towards him before she crashed into him, sending the demon spinning across the room like a hockey puck. Naraku slammed into the wall with such force that he bounced off of it and back into Kagome. She too was sent flying and rebounded off of a wall and into Naraku again. This time, he slammed into a table, destroying it and knocking over a potted plant which landed squarely on his head. He busied himself in trying to pry it off and when he did, his face was covered in dirt and he now sported a wilted flower on his head.  
  
Kagome had not gotten it any better. She had rebounded like a pinball again and had crashed into another table, this one with a vase which went toppling over the side. Although the vase missed her, the table collapsed on her. When she came to, her vision was upside down. "I must have flipped over when I crashed." she thought. But that was the least of her problems. She then noticed that Naraku was looking at her with wide eyes. She realized at once what had happened and scrambled to her feet, pushing down her mini skirt.  
  
"You humans have very interesting garments." Naraku remarked. He ducked out of the way as a sacred arrow whizzed by his head and blew a hole into the wall.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" Kagome snarled. "If you see me like that again Naraku, I'll make you eat your own miasma while I stab you with arrows!" She whirled around and stomped out of the room.  
  
"Where are you bitch?" Inuyasha growled as he sniffed the floor. From the smell of things, the girl must have ran all over the room to spread her scent and confuse him. "What did I do to deserve this?" he groaned. Then he saw something dart behind a potted plant. "Found you wench." Inuyasha looked behind the plant just in time to look into the face of a dragon demon which happened to be breathing fire at the moment. Inuyasha screamed in pain as the fire charred his face. When he looked away, his face was totally black and smoking. The next moment the demon was shredded by the iron reaver soul stealer.  
  
"Damn demon." he muttered. He walked off, rubbing soot and ash out of his eyes. He should never have let Kagome talk him into this. This was close to torture. He should also never have agreed to let Kagura hide. Inuyasha swore that once he found her, she was going to get the beating of her life. Inuyasha was just about to go down a hallway when a horrible screech echoed directly into his ear. He grimaced and fell to the ground twitching. He looked up to see a large crow sitting over him. He bared his teeth and began to attack, but the crow squawk directly into his dog ears. Inuyasha fell to the ground and convulsed again. The bird only continued it's hellish song into his ear. After what seemed like eternity, it stopped and flew away. Inuyasha lay on the ground twitching.  
  
Some time later he got up and stumbled down the hallway and into a door. Instinctively, he opened it. It wouldn't have been so bad, had it not been for the fact that it led downwards into the basement. Inuyasha missed the first step and went flying down the stairs, tumbling head over heels into the dark, screaming the whole way. At the bottom, he crashed into a pile of junk, sending it flying every which way. Inuyasha picked himself up and snarled bitterly as he walked back up the stairs. "I hate my life." he muttered.  
  
Kagome was still having no luck. She had looked everywhere and all she had found were some candy wrappers and Kagura's fan, but no sign of the wind geisha herself. She had also had the unpleasant experience of meeting more demons Naraku had created, which only added to the stress. "Maybe she's downstairs." Kagome thought. She descended to the lower level and found a burnt hanyou standing at the foot of the stairs. "What happened to you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't ask wench."  
  
"I'm getting really tired of that you know." Kagome growled.  
  
"Well if you'll stop acting like one I'll stop calling you that." he retorted. Kagome resisted the urge to sit him to death and helped him look. Then they found a door that they had not seen before. "She has to be in there. We've looked everywhere else." Kagome nodded and went in. Strangely, the door led to a large dome shaped room filled with water.  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome asked. A moment later, a tentacle shot up and grabbed Inuyasha! Another came out of the water and grabbed Kagome. They both screamed as a gigantic octopus demon emerged from the center of the room. Atop it sat the one they had been searching for.  
  
"Hi!" she called.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Inuyasha called back.  
  
"I couldn't find a good place to hide so I found this neat place and met this cute octypus!" Kagura said, hugging the rubbery frame of the beast.  
  
"Well could you tell it to let us go? We found you so make him stop!" Inuyasha said. Kagura made no reply. The octopus tightened it's grip on the two of them. Kagome took out her bow and loaded an arrow into it.  
  
"Go sacred arrow!" she called and fired. The arrow became enveloped in purple light and struck the monster square in the center of its head. The monster disintegrated and dropped the two of them. Kagura did not seem upset at all. She seemed to be content swimming in the knee deep water. Kagome sighed with relief and Inuyasha snuck up behind Kagura and raised his fist.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome commanded. There was a mighty splash as the hanyou was hurled into the floor yet again.  
  
"Bitch." he muttered.  
  
"I'm hungry." Kagura whined. "Puppy and Kagome-san make me dinner?"  
  
"I told you my name is INUYASHA!!!" Inuyasha roared. The girl reoiled slightly. Then her lips quivered and she began to cry.  
  
"Now you've hurt her feelings Inuyasha! Apologize right now!" Kagome hissed. She didn't know why she was sticking up for her enemy, but she was. Maybe it was the promise of a shikon shard, or maybe it was because Kagura couldn't kill them for a week. Nevertheless, she was sticking up for her and she didn't care about it at all. She went to Kagura and picked up her hands gently. "Calm down. Inuyasha just gets into bad moods every so often." she cooed. Inuyasha was so mad at this point that he actually for the first time wanted to throw away tetsusaiga and become a full demon again to teach them a lesson, but in the end he relented. He wouldn't go that far for the world.  
  
Kagura sniffled. "Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it's just a phase, so calm down and we'll make dinner." Kagura giggled and got up. Kagome walked out of the room with a laughing wind sorceress and an angry hanyou behind her.  
  
In the kitchen, Naraku was waiting. "Is it dinner already?" he asked. "Time sure flies eh?"  
  
"Indeed." Kagome said. "Do you have some hot water? I can make Ramen for dinner." At the mentioning of the delicious ambrosia, Inuyasha jumped up and drooled slightly.  
  
"What's Ramen?" Naraku asked.  
  
"It's a kind of instant noodle mix in a broth. I'll need some hot water though." Naraku got another cauldron and boiled some water. Kagome, opened the ramen packets and poured them into the broth. Soon enough, the delicious smell of broth, vegetables, and meats filled the air. Inuyasha was drooling the whole time. He couldn't help it, he loved the stuff so much. At long last, the broth was done. Naraku got some bowls and handed them out. Inuyasha was first to the pot and served himself so much of the soup that it overflowed. Kagome got a bit for herself and poured a little bit for Kagura. Naraku was last.  
  
"I must admit this is pretty good." Naraku said as he sipped the broth.  
  
"Blasphemy! This is more then pretty good! It's ambrosia!" Inuyasha snarled. He suddenly blushed, not understanding why he had said that. Everybody else sweatdropped. Just as he was about to go for another cup of ramen, Kagura piped up.  
  
"Can I have seconds?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said and got Kagura a second bowl. She gulped it down.  
  
"More?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" Naraku asked.  
  
"NO!!" the girl roared with such force that everybody flinched for a moment. Then with a sigh, Kagome got more ramen for her. Once more she ate it and asked for another cup. This went on for some time until the pot was almost empty.  
  
"Well I'd say that was a good dinner. What did you thi-" She did not finished her sentence as her eyes fell upon Kagura who was starting to look green and was rocking back and forth. Everybody knew at once what was going to happen. Naraku grabbed Kagura up and made a mad dash for the nearest chamber pot. But just before he could make it-  
  
"EEEEEWWWWWWW!!!! KAGURA!!" There was the sound of angry cursing followed by the sound of somebody changing their clothes. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and began to laugh. Then Naraku came in dressed in a ruby red kimono. They laughed harder.  
  
"It was all I had." he growled. After a fit of laughter, Kagome and Inuyasha picked themselves up off of the ground. Kagura stumbled into the room.  
  
"More?" she said weakly. Then she fell to the ground and sucked on her thumb. She soon fell asleep.  
  
"I guess she's tired. Let's get her to bed." Kagome said. Naraku grabbed Kagura and sprinted out of the door and planted her on a futon in the other room. As he walked out, he saw on a clock that it was now seven fifteen. Time sure flies when you're doing something. Inuyasha yawned. He felt tired himself. He went upstairs, Kagome following closely behind him. He went into his assigned room and fell asleep.  
  
In her room, Kagome was thinking to herself about the first day. "I have to admit it is harder then I thought it would be, but it's still easier then hunting for jewel shards." She sighed. "I wish Inuyasha wouldn't be so bitter. If Kagura remembers this when she turns back to normal, she might come after us before we can leave. I hope he can at least get used to it." Kagome changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.  
  
Outside in the night, a wolf demon by the name of Koga was sniffing the ground. He had decided to pay Kagome a visit to see if she was willing to be his woman and had followed her scent all the way here, but he had not found a trace of her. "Kagome my dear, where are you?" he muttered. Then his nose caught scent of a much stronger scent. A dark, putrid scent with miasma entangled around it. And mingled in it was the Kagome's scent. Koga realized at once what had happened. His lips peeled back around his teeth and he hissed out one word. "Naraku!" Koga immediately shot off after the scent of the misma master as fast as he could. "You've gone to far Naraku. You've taken my woman and you will pay for this!" he yelled to the world as he dashed through the woods.  
  
I hope it's better then last time. Reviews? 


	4. Day Three: Games, chocolate, and pranks

Okay, on with part four at last. Thanks go out to Raven Demon for the ideas. Oh one more thing. If you want to know if I've updated, check the review history section cause so many stories come through at once and mine sometimes don't come up. Hope your not mad at me for suggesting this. Enjoy.  
  
He had made it at last. Koga stood outside of the fortress that now stood before him in the dim moonlight. The scent of his enemy was stronger then ever now. Miasma drifted to and fro about the walls. Yep, this was the place his woman had been taken. Koga bared his teeth. "Naraku, you have taken my woman and you will pay." he hissed to nobody in particular. Koga charged towards the double doors which served as the entrance to the fortress. Just as he was within three feet of the entrance, he reared his leg back and brought it flying forward in a flying kick which splintered it. The wolf prince sprinted inside and looked around. Nothing but vases, windows and other tapestries. Then he caught whiff of a familiar scent. The scent of his beloved Kagome! Sadly, it was mingled with other smells. One was of that stupid hanyou that she hung out with. Koga sighed. Why did he of all people have to be here. The other scents were of the other people she traveled with. But that was of no importance right now. What mattered now was getting his woman back. Koga grinned. "Hold on my dear. I'm coming for you!" He began to run off when he felt a small tug on his leg. Koga looked down to see a small girl looking up at him with curious eyes, sucking her thumb.  
  
"Hi wolfman! Do you want to play?" she asked. Who was this girl? Surely Naraku did not have any kids. Then the girl's scent caught his nose and his face hardened. It was Kagura! Still, one thing confused him. Was this really the same wind sorceress who had slaughtered his clan? And if so, how had she been turned into a small child? Koga did not know anything of that, but he did know one thing. With her as a child, it would be easy to kill her. Koga grinned wickedly and raised his fist to strike her. Kagura jumped to one side as the wolf's fist came crashing down into the ground. Wasting no time, Koga darted at the girl with his speed, only to miss with his next punch. Kagura smiled the way that only a child could smile and swung her fan through the air. Tiny wind blades flew out of it and flew at her adversary. Sinc she was a small child and far less stronger then she was as an adult, the blades just cut Koga's legs badly. Koga yowled and fell to the ground. The girl giggled at him. Koga snarled. He tried to lunge at his nemesis, but his legs were in a lot of pain, making it difficult to move. As he struggled to move his aching legs, a figura appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Koga? Is that you?" Kagome called. She came down the stairs to investigate. Koga smiled warmly at the sight of the one he loved so much. It was always good to be around her, even if she hung out with that stupid dog. Koga turned towards the one he loved so much.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Hi Koga. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got your scent a mile back, so I came to rescue you."  
  
Kagome's eyebrows went up a little. "What do you mean rescue? I'm only here for a week!"  
  
Koga was puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's a long story, but I'll try to explain. Kagura was trying to make a potion to give her an artificial heart and she accidently turned herself into a small child. Naraku took me and Inuyasha and the rest of our friends here to help us watch her for a week. After a week, she goes back to being an adult and we can leave. Now that you're here, maybe you would like to help?" Kagome asked. Koga could not believe the words that were being spoken to him. His beloved watching playing nanny to his enemy? Either she had been hypnotized or she had gone crazy. He put his hand on her forehead.  
  
"Are you okay my dear? Perhaps you should rest for a bit more." he said.  
  
"I'm fine Koga, really! I am really doing this with my friends because he promised us a shard of the shikon jewel!" Kagome replied.  
  
"No way!" Koga hissed. "I won't do it Kagome! Not even for you! She slaughtered my tribe and I cannot forgive her! If you think I'm going to play nursemaid to Kagura, your nuts!" Kagome sighed. She had been expecting that answer.  
  
"Please Koga? It's only a week!" she said. Koga snorted.  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"I'll be your woman!" Kagome fibbed.  
  
"Not unless you ditch the wind bitch! One more time Kagome, the answer is NO!!" Koga snarled. The wolf youkai got up to leave. Kagome sighed again. There was only one way to appeal to the stubborn wolf and it seemed she would have to use that one technique that nobody could resist. She had never done this before, even when she was little, but it might work. While he looked away, Kagome pinched herself really hard in some areas which are better left unmentioned, causing her eyes to water. She grinned. "Time to act" she thought to herself.  
  
Koga had taken no more then three steps towards the entryway when a sniffle interrupted him. He whirled around to see his woman looking at him with watery eyes. Koga gasped. He hadn't hurt her with his words, had he? If so, he was going to beat his head against the wall for the remainder of the day. "Kagome- I- I didn't mean it like that. It's just-"  
  
"Good, I've got him." Kagome whispered in her mind. "Just go then." she sniffled. "If you're that concerned about yourself, then just go. I don't need you anyway." Kagome buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She was faking it of course, but she was doing a really good job of it. Koga was on his knees in an instant.  
  
"No, don't do that! Please! If it means that much to you, I'll help you." Koga said in a much softer tone.  
  
"Really?" Kagome sobbed, still faking him out.  
  
"Yes, I mean it." Koga said.  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome said with a smile. As Koga turned away, she grinned. "Good thing I took drama club in my school!" she chuckled.  
  
"Did you say something?" Koga asked.  
  
"I asked where you wanted to sleep." she said quickly.  
  
"I'll just sleep down here. I won't need a bed." Kagome nodded and walked back upstairs to her room. Koga looked at the girl in the kimono who was now asleep on the floor, drooling a little in her sleep. He bit his tongue to suppress laughter. Even if he did hate her, she was kind of cute as a little kid. He would never tell anybody that of course. Koga lay down on the ground to take a nap when Kagome came back down the stairs with a strange box in her hands. It was white and had a red cross on it. She went to him and lifted up his slashed leg.  
  
"What are you doing?" Koga asked.  
  
"Tending to your wounds silly. I have to help you with the slashes or you'll get an infection." she said. Kagome opened the box and saw her take out a small container of clear liquid. She unscrewed the cap and Koga caught scent of it. The moment the smell reached his nose, he began to shiver with fright. It was the smell of the horrible medicine he had been burned with when he was a child.  
  
"No, not that. Please not that!" Koga whimpered.  
  
"Calm down Koga. It's only mercurochrome." Kagome giggled and applied the liquid to Koga's wounds. Koga's ear piercing shrieks amazingly woke nobody else up.  
  
Bright and early the next morning, Inuyasha awoke. He yawned and stretched. It had been a long night last night with Kagura and the game of hide and seek and he was still quite tired from it. Just as he got up, his nose tingled with a new scent. Inuyasha sniffed the air and groaned. Koga was here. No doubt he had come to "rescue" Kagome and once again try to make her his woman. With a grunt, he walked downstairs to find his rival sleeping on the floor. Koga opened one of his eyes and glared at the approaching figure.  
  
"What are you doing here you wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question mutt face." Koga muttered.  
  
How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since last night. I thought my darling was in trouble so I came to rescue her. When I got here, she roped me into helping her take care of Kagura. I take it your doing the same?" Inuyasha nodded. "Oh and have you tried that ramen stuff yet? She gave me a bit and I must say it's good." Inuyasha felt his dog ears flatten against his skull at that. That was going too far. Kagome could rope him into watching his enemy, she could make him play hide and seek with Kagura, she could even let Koga stay with them, but he drew the line at giving the wolf ramen! Inuyasha stomped into the kitchen to see his other allies had awakened. Just what he needed to deal with in addition to Kagura: a perverted monk, a demon hunter, and a bratty fox kit.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Did you just wake up?"  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha growled. "I need to talk with her."  
  
"I'm right here baka. What do you need?" Inuyasha turned towards the girl, his body shaking in frenzied wrath.  
  
"What the hell is the deal giving Koga ramen?!!" he bellowed.  
  
"What's wrong with it? He was hungry and I was cooking so I gave him some." Inuyasha had to use all his willpower to restrain the amount of curses which wanted to come flying out of his mouth at that. Then his common sense kicked in and he calmed down. It was just ramen after all. He looked into a nearby cauldron and saw there was still some left. He poured it into a bowl and ate it up in a flash. Then he turned to Kagome again.  
  
"Everybody is so calm. Why aren't Sango and Miroku attacking Naraku?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you remember what Naraku said Inuyasha? He hypnotized them in their sleep so they wouldn't know who he was for a week. When they woke up, he told them he was a demon lord who owned part of this land and that he needed some help watching over his niece. Since they don't know who he is, they agreed to help us." she explained. Just then, Kagura walked into the room.  
  
"Can we play a game Papa?" she asked Naraku.  
  
"What game do you want to play?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to play?"  
  
"I have no preferences. So what do you want to do?" Naraku growled.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"No, what do you want to do?" This continued for some time. Kagome thought and thought as hard as she could of a game to play. Then at last, an idea came to her.  
  
"I know what we can play!" she said. "We can play a game called hide the wolf." she said. Koga's ears perked up at that.  
  
"Hide the wolf? How do we play that?" she asked.  
  
"It's quite simple. We'll hide Koga somewhere secret and you get to try and find him. If you find him, I'll give you some chocolate." Kagome was interrupted as a small fuzzball by the name of Shippo jumped on her chest.  
  
"You won't give all of it to her, will you? You said it was for me!" Shippo whined. Kagome smiled sweetly and patted his head gently.  
  
"Relax Shippo. I'll save some for you." she said. Shippo smiled and sat back down. Kagura licked her lips. She did not know what chocolate was, but it sounded good.  
  
"Where should I hide Kagome?" Koga asked. Kagome whispered something in his ear and he went speeding out the door. What was unusual though was that this time he left footprints every once in awhile in the ground. Realizing she had to follow the trail, Kagura followed.  
  
Farther off at the sacred well, Koga reached his destination. Kagome had told him to hide in the well she used to come to this time period and he was not about to question her commands. He jumped into the well and grabbed onto a loose branch in the middle of the well to suspend himself in mid air. All he had to do was wait for the wind bitch and then the game would end. She would come. He knew she would. As he thought these things to himself, the branch snapped. Koga went tumbling down the well and landed at the bottom. However he possessed shards of the sacred shikon jewel, so he was catapulted into the twenty first century.  
  
"Where am I?" he wondered, looking around. All around him were tall buildings and the dirt road now appeared to be made of stone or something else. He looked to his left and saw a young boy looking at him. Koga tensed, but then caught some of Kagome's scent on him and relax. He must be a relation or a friend. Before he could ask what his name was, the boy spoke.  
  
"Hey mom! Another demon came through the well!" A woman stepped out of a house and looked at Koga.  
  
"This must be her mother." he thought. The woman opened her mouth and spoke.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
My name is Koga. Are you Kagome's mother by any chance?" he asked. Mrs. Higurashi's eyebrow went up a little.  
  
"How do you know my daughter?"  
  
"She's my woman. Of course I know her!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I always thought she was with Inuyasha." she said. Just then, an older man came barreling down the walkway with spell scrolls in his hands. Before Koga could ask who he was, the man stuck a scroll on his face.  
  
"You're that wolf demon Kagome told me about aren't you? What have you done to my granddaughter?" he asked. At first, the wolf prince just stood there frozen with the scroll stuck on his face. "Yes! My seals have finally worked." he thought triumphantly. His hopes were dashed as Koga tore the seal off of his face with a snarl.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" he demanded. The man's response was to throw another seal at him. Koga tore it to shreds and lunged at the man with a roar of anger.  
  
"You never give up, do you dad?" Mrs. Higurashi sighed to herself as Koga tore after her father.  
  
Back in feudal Japan, Kagura was having some problems of her own. Koga's occasional footprint had led her into a small village and she was having trouble finding him here. "Where are you wolf man?" she asked to nobody in particular.  
  
"Little girl, are you looking for something?" asked a villager. Kagura turned to see a young woman looking down at her.  
  
"Yes but you can't help me with it!" she exclaimed and swept her fan creating a gust of wind sending the woman flying into a fruit stand. The villagers saw this and immediately took the alarm.  
  
"That girl is a demon! Get her!" somebody cried and the entire populace was coming at her, weapons bared. Kagura spun around and swung her fan.  
  
"Dance of the dragon!" she called and sent a group of small tornadoes not much bigger then dust devils. flying forward. The wind wasn't strong enough to hurt the villagers, but it had more then enough strength to scatter them like bowling pins. Then they spread out and shredded a bunch of houses. Kagura giggled. Maybe Koga was hiding in one of the houses! She did the dragon dance again and sent more tornadoes flying out to mow down the houses. All the while villagers were screaming and running around like headless chickens while the chaos rained. After awhile, Kagura stopped.  
  
"Nuts! He wasn't here!" she pouted. Then she noticed another footprint farther ahead. She grinned and walked off, leaving a group of frightened villagers behind her.  
  
Koga jumped out of the well and back into his own time, grumbling bitterly. Even if that man was related to Kagome, who was he to stick spell scrolls on him like he was some common demon that could be defeated by simple means? The only reason he had let the man off was that he knew that if he killed him, Kagome would not be pleased. As he came out of the well, he was grabbed roughly by a little girl.  
  
"Found you!" she said with a grin. Koga scowled and scooped her up onto his back. He crouched for a moment, and then in a blast of wolf wind he was gone.  
  
Back at Naraku's fortress, Kagome was playing with Shippo, Inuyasha was sulking, and Miroku was getting whaled on by Sango for groping her again.  
  
"Sango-san I promise you I didn't see you there!" Miroku whined as Sango pounded him.  
  
"Liar! That's what you say every time!" Sango hissed. She delivered ten more punches to the monk's head and sat back down. "Any idea when they'll be back?"  
  
"Who knows? We've been waiting for awhile now, but they should be back soon." Kagome said. As if on cue, Koga sprinted into the room with Kagura on his back.  
  
"I'm back!" he said, setting Kagura down. She went over to Kagome.  
  
"Where's my chocolate?" she asked. Kagome smiled and dug around in her backpack. When her hand came out, a good sized chocolate bar was in it. She unwrapped it and gave it to her.  
  
"Don't eat all of it or you'll regret it!" Kagome warned. Kagura nodded and bit into the brown sweet. She chewed, swallowed, and then grinned.  
  
"More!" she said and gobbled half of the bar with one bite. Kagome gasped in horror, knowing what would happen if she ate more. She snatched at the chocolate, but it was too late. Kagura opened her mouth and consumed the entire bar. She froze for a moment, and then her eyes began to twitch madly. She smiled so widely that Kagome was surprised that her lips didn't crack. Then she voiced a gibbering scream which perhaps not even a demon could muster. The sound of it caused Inuyasha and Koga to wince and Naraku to widen his eyes. Then she sprinted forward and swung her fan in a wild fashion, sending blades flying every which way. Everybody ducked as glass and shredded tapestries flew everywhere around them as they were torn to shreds. Kagura chuckled madly and ran off down the hall screaming "I am a tornado!" over and over again. When the chaos stopped, Naraku sank to his knees.  
  
"Shit! My home is wrecked again!" he moaned. Then he stood up and clenched his fists in anger. "When I get my hands on her I'll make her feel the torments of the damned!" Then there was a loud explosion from the dungeon. Everybody raced downstairs to see what had happened. In the basement, Kagura was standing over a bubbling cauldron with a mountain of ingredients at her side. She was looking at an open spell book and was laughing insanely.  
  
"What should I do first?" she said aloud.  
  
"Stop that right now or you'll regret it!" Naraku snarled, raising his fist for emphasis. Kagura ignored him and threw a bunch of ingredients into the cauldron. The liquid in it turned purple and bubbled. She gathered some in a beaker and threw it at Naraku. It struck him dead center and mist enshrouded him. When the smoke cleared, Inuyasha found themselves looking at large German Shepard.  
  
"Papa is a doggy now!" she squealed. Naraku bared his now fanged teeth and growled. Then he turned to Inuyasha and sniffed his pant leg. He bristled and growled. Inuyasha growled back.  
  
"Back off you stupid mutt! If you bite me I'll-" He didn't finish as Naraku sank his fangs into his leg with amazing force. Inuyasha screamed and fell back, hammering the dog with his fists as he attempted to pry Naraku off of him but to no avail. Naraku let go and bit Inuyasha on the arm which made him scream again. Everybody else was laughing there heads off at the spectacle before them. As they laughed, Kagura threw more ingredients into the pot and the liquid turned blue. She gathered some up and threw it at Sango. She tried to get out of the way but ended up getting drenched by the liquid. However this was not an animal potion, so it had a different effect. She grinned and turned to Miroku. He smiled back.  
  
"Do you need something Sango?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do." she said in a husky voice which made Miroku think of things best left unmentioned. She whispered something in his ear and Miroku grinned.  
  
"Really?" he said. She nodded. Then she descended on the monk and kissed him wildly. Miroku was grinning like a kid that had a secret but refused to tell anybody what it was. Kagome, Shippo and Koga were shocked. Sango never acted this way.  
  
"What's with you? Every time Miroku tries to do this you-" Shippo began but was cut off as the demon slayer whacked him on the head for disturbing her.  
  
As the kitsune began to wail Sango hissed "Quiet! Your disturbing the creative process!" and went back to making out with the monk. Then there was a splash as Koga was hit with some green liquid. He fell to ground and began to convulse as smoke covered his quivering body. Kagome watched in shock as the smoke cleared to reveal that Koga had been turned into a clone of Kagura!  
  
"Um, Koga?" she asked.  
  
"What Kagome?" Koga replied. Kagome took out a mirror and held it up in front of his face. Koga screamed like an 1850's schoolgirl. He fell to ground and joined Shippo in his crying.  
  
"No! No! This can't be!" Koga sobbed. He threw back his head and let out a rather wolf like howl.  
  
As Inuyasha continued to grapple with Naraku the German Shepard he screamed out "You really are a wimpy wolf, you know that?!" and returned to wrestling the dog off of his arm. Kagome was the only one left. She marched up to the girl and seized her by her arm.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?! Turn them back right now or you'll be punished!" she snarled. But to Kagura's sugar racked mind, the words meant nothing. She bit Kagome on the arm and ran off, throwing wind blades every which way. Kagome knew there was only one way to undo the curses the little wind geisha had put on her friends. She took out an arrow and fired it into the center of the room, causing the holy energy to spread over them all. In a flash of light everything was back to normal. Naraku was a demon again, Koga was back in his normal form, and Sango had stopped making out with Miroku.  
  
"What am I doing on you?!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Oh drat, it was only temporary!" Miroku mentally whined as Sango smashed him in the face with her boomerang with her traditional scream of "HENTAI!!"  
  
Koga dashed to Kagome and embraced her in a tight hug, still sobbing but with happiness now. "Thank you my love!" he said in a voice which was dangerously close to wail. "You cured me of that horrible curse! You really do love me!" He was cut off as Inuyasha bonked him on the head. Before Koga could kick at him, a group of tornados came flying in and sent everybody flying like pinballs. Everybody screamed as the wind threw them all over the room. After some time, they fell back to floor, moaning in pain. From the doorway, Kagura giggled and ran off.  
  
When everybody had recovered, they gathered in a circle and discussed what should be done. Kagura had finally gone too far and she needed to be disciplined.  
  
"I think we should just give her a beating!" Naraku suggested. "Next time she'll think twice about doing something like this."  
  
"Calm down Naraku. I agree with you she should be punished, but she was on a sugar high when it happened and we need to punish her properly." Kagome said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Come closer and I'll tell you." she answered. Everybody leaned forward and Kagome leaned forward and whispered something to them. Miroku's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you sure that will work?" he asked. Kagome assured him that it was a sure fire way to get through to her.  
  
"Here's what we're going to do." she began.  
  
Back with Kagura, she was running around the fortress, destroying whatever she could with her wind. Because of all the sugar she had ingested, her mind saw the objects around her as living monsters instead of inanimate objects. Then her eyes caught sight of something that she did not see as a monster. On the ground was a jellybean! She smiled. "More sweets!" she giggled and went after it. Just as she reached it, it moved away from her. Kagura frowned. Jellybeans didn't move! She went after it again but it jumped away again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a string attached to it. She growled and lunged at it, only to miss. Kagura realized it would not stay still and gave chase. She was fast, but it always stayed ahead of her. She eventually wound up in a dark room and caught the jellybean. "Yay! I got it!" she squealed. Then the door slammed and the lights came on.  
  
The sight before Kagura was truly frightening. The entire group of her babysitters were sitting in front of her in old wooden chairs. They had demonical grins on their faces and each of them held large wooden paddles in their hands.  
  
"Kagura, did you find it amusing when you cast those spells on us?" Kagome said in a rather menacing tone of voice.  
  
"Um-" Kagura began, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
"You did, didn't you?" Shippo said.  
  
"Well we can fix that. I'll go first!" Naraku growled. Before Kagura could move he grabbed her by the wrist and sat down in his chair, placing Kagura over his lap. She squirmed and struggled to free herself, but it was futile. "This is for all the pranks you played on us!" he snarled and brought the paddle crashing down on Kagura's behind. She let out a screech and struggled harder. Naraku grabbed her with his free hand to restrain her and slammed down the paddle again. Kagura howled. He continued this rhythm ten times and then gave her to Koga.  
  
"This is for turning me into you!" *WHACK WHACK WHACK!!* Kagura was wailing as Koga delivered ten more swats to her already aching buttocks. He handed her to Kagome.  
  
"This is for biting me!" she hissed and added ten more spankings to the mix. They continued this pattern of spanking her and giving her to another person. Kagome gave her to Shippo, he to Miroku, him to Sango, and then back again. After repeating this twice, they stopped. Kagura's rear was so red that it was shining through her kimono.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! You didn't have to hit me!" she wailed. Naraku grabbed her and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again." he said. "Have you learned your lesson?" Through a red haze of pain and sobs, Kagura nodded. "Good." Naraku said with a cruel smirk.  
  
That night, Kagura would be sleeping on her stomach.  
  
That's part four! Sorry for the late update, but writers block and homework made my life a living hell. Hope you like it. And thanks again Raven Demon. You really got me going. -Randall Flagg2 


	5. Day Four: Revenge of the Spanked One

Alrighty, part five at last. Gomen Nasai for the late update. This is the FUNNIEST chapter yet, so enjoy. HAPPY 2004! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! -Randall Flagg2  
  
After a long day of dealing with Kagura for yet another day, everybody was getting ready for bed. It had been a long day indeed, particularly when Kagome had gone back to her time and had gotten some strange metal paddle- like objects which she called "racquets" and had introduced them to a strange game she called "tennis". It had gone well for some time, but Kagome had to call off the game when Inuyasha and Koga had stopped hitting the ball with their racquets and had begun hitting each other with them instead. In other words, it was just another typical day. Now it was night, and the time of rest had arrived. Thank goodness it had. Kagome was quite tired out and she needed a long nap.  
  
"I swear those two act like kids around me!" Kagome thought as she slipped into her light blue pajama pants. "Dealing with Kagura is enough, but those two make it worse. I don't know how I manage to find the strength to keep up with them." Kagome yawned and fell back on her futon and closed her eyes. Within moments, she was asleep and on her way to the land of dreams.  
  
Somewhere upstairs, Kagura lay stomach down on her futon in deep thought. She would have laid back on it, but her bottom still hurt from the spanking yesterday and it made lying down quite difficult for her. "Jerks!" she mentally growled. "Doing that to me! I was just having a little fun! It's not like I hurt them or anything!" Kagura rubbed her sore backside. God, it hurt like a bastard. How long would this go on for? All day long it had burned like fire and she had to eat dinner standing up. But as her bottom burned, something else simmered inside of her that was far, far hotter. Slowly that feeling had become the dark desire to vex herself in some way that would be violent, and finally it had become the urge to vex herself upon her tormentors themselves. In short, she wanted revenge. It was not the punishment itself that had angered her, but the way it had been conducted. Hitting her there! How dare they? Well she would show them. She would show them all. But how? That was the problem. Kagura knew of a thousand ways to repay the deed, but they all were quite violent and violence might earn her another spanking. So how could she? She closed her eyes and let her mind take over. Eventually she slipped into an almost hypnotic state of mind and-  
  
Wait a minute. Hypnotic. That word ran in her mind over and over again. She snapped out of her trance and smiled. Of course! She could use hypnosis! She giggled evilly. Why had she not thought of this before? This would be fun alright. Oh yes, it would be very fun indeed. She snuck downstairs, being careful not to wake anybody up, and went into the dungeon to find the appropriate objects for her plan. She rummaged through all the many objects that decorated this gloomy area of the fortress. At first she could not find anything. Then she found what she was looking for. In a box, she found a large disc-shaped object that was plain white. It was large too, so it would be perfect. Smiling wickedly, she went and got some black ink and carefully painted swirly designs all over the disk. It was perfect! She looked up and saw a long rod protruding from one of the walls. She got a chair, climbed up with her creation, and hung it on the rod. Now there was only one thing to do. Kagura took one of Naraku's favorite vases and threw it on the ground. Almost instantly, she heard footsteps. "Showtime!" Kagura grinned.  
  
Back upstairs, Kagome was just beginning to doze when a reverberated from downstairs. The miko yawned and got up. "Now what?" she grumbled. Kagome sleepily walked downstairs to investigate the strange noise. As she passed by a pair of doors, her footsteps awoke Koga and Inuyasha. The wolf and dog were outside in a flash.  
  
"What's going on Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I heard a crash downstairs and I decided to see what it was." she replied.  
  
"I'll go with you my dear. If anyone is here and tries to harm you, I'll take care of them!" Koga said confidently.  
  
"Shut up you stupid wolf! Why don't you go howl at the moon?!" At that, Kagome had to physically restrain Koga to keep him from tearing Inuyasha up.  
  
"Mellow out guys! It's just a noise and it probably was just a vase or something so calm down." Not wanting to upset his beloved any further, Koga stopped struggling and followed Kagome down the stairs. When they got to the dungeon, they found a grinning Kagura standing in front of them.  
  
"Oh it's you brat!" Inuyasha growled. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Just taking my revenge for yesterday!" she said.  
  
"Revenge? You? Don't make me laugh!" Koga snorted. "Since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you try it! So give us your best shot!" Kagura smiled and jumped onto a chair next to the painted disc. She spun it around with a mighty twist and Koga, Inuyasha, and Kagome became really still as they gazed into the large spinning object. After two minutes of spinning, they were standing in place, eyes blank, drooling. Perfect. Now the fun could begin. Kagura turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"On my command, you will become a fish!" she said and snapped her fingers. Inuyasha suddenly fell to the ground gasping and flailing around in spasmodic movements. His face was slowly turning blue. Kagura doubled over with laughter. This was too good. She turned to Kagome.  
  
"On my command you will be a Doberman pinscher!" With a snap of her finger, Kagome fell to the ground on all fours, panting and barking. Kagura was amused, but she was still not satisfied. They all needed to be punished for what they had done to her. Now for wolf boy.  
  
"On my command you will be a spoiled six year old!" There was a snap and Koga's eyes began to show intelligence again. He looked around the room and then spoke in a rather spoiled tone of voice.  
  
"Mommy where are you?" he whined. Kagura giggled and pointed to a statue in the corner.  
  
"Over there! There's your mommy!"  
  
"I didn't ask you stupid head!" Koga screamed shrilly. He walked over towards the statue. "Mommy you idiot where were you?" Behind him, Kagura covered her mouth and spoke in a lower voice.  
  
"You have been bad. No candy for you young man!" she said. Koga's eyes grew wide with childish anger.  
  
"I want candy!" he screeched. Koga kicked the walls. He began to throw a tantrum, kicking the walls over and over again, all the while screaming "I want it, I want it, I want it!!!!" His screams annoyed Kagome who growled low in her throat and bit him on the leg, ignoring the floundering Inuyasha. Kagura had to bite her tongue to suppress the laughter building up in her throat, but in the end she gave in and began braying laughter.  
  
Kagome continued biting Koga's leg, still growling. Koga began to wail. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MOMMY MAKE HER STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!" he wailed. Tears squirted out of the wolf prince's eyes like geysers. Kagome let go of his leg, but she continued growling at him. The noise woke up the rest of the group upstairs. Footsteps were heard and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Naraku appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Can't a person get any-" Sango began. She stopped in mid sentence as she saw the sight before her. Inuyasha was writhing and bouncing around the room like a fish out of water, Kagome was snarling loudly at Koga while on her knees and hands, and Koga was rocking back and forth in the corner and sucking his thumb while saying "Save me Mommy! She's mean!" over and over again. Kagura stood in the center of the room, laughing her head off. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened.  
  
Miroku rolled up his sleeves. "I guess you still haven't learned from last night have you?" he sighed. Sango took out her boomerang and katana while Naraku summoned poisen insects. Shippo was just laughing his head off as he watched Inuyasha.  
  
"I am impressed that you used hypnosis, but you have disturbed us and you will receive even more punishment for it." Naraku hissed. Just before any of them could react, Kagura spun the dreaded disc again and they too became hypnotized. Kagura went for Miroku first.  
  
"When I snap my fingers, you will be uh-" Kagura was almost out of ideas. What could she do with the lecherous monk? She had used most of her good ideas on the others, so what could she do? Then an idea came to her. Earlier that day, she dug around in Kagome's bag and had discovered a collection of plastic cases with thin discs in them. All of the cases had strange names on them and had a list of words on the back of the cases. She didn't know what they were, but she decided to try anyway. She decided on one of the names and continued where she had left off.  
  
"When I snap my fingers you will be Pink Floyd!" she commanded. With a snap, Miroku's eyes shot open and he began to sing very loudly.  
  
"We don't need no education! We don't need no thought control!" Miroku sang. Kagura laughed loudly, enjoying this strange but catchy song. She turned to Naraku and Sango.  
  
"On my command, you will be stuck to each other and attempt to break free!" In a moment, the two of them were intertwined and awake.  
  
"Let go of me wench!" Naraku growled.  
  
"I will when you let go!" said the demon hunter. They tried to go in opposite directions, but they were stuck together. Sango unsheathed her sword and tried to severe Naraku from her, but instead she only ended up cutting herself and the demon. He screamed in pain and bashed Sango on the head. She retaliated by kicking him in the stomach. In a minute they were both fighting and rolling across the room. They go in front of Kagome which annoyed her, so she growled and bit Naraku. He thrashed his arm from side to side, but only ended up hitting Koga who began to cry harder. Then the wolf prince fell to the ground and threw another tantrum, screaming that nobody loved him and that he still wanted candy. Only one more to go now.  
  
"When I snap my fingers, you will be a vulture!" Shippo suddenly jumped into the air and stared down at Inuyasha with very cold looking eyes. Sensing his prey was weak, Shippo leaped into the air and tried to dive at the hanyou, but he didn't have wings so he just ended up crashing into the ground. He got up and started biting Inuyasha. It was difficult for him to keep on the flailing half demon, but he managed somehow.  
  
As the madness continued, Kagura almost laughed herself into an asthma attack. Everything she had done had worked out perfectly! This would certainly teach them a lesson! But there was one final thing to do. She snapped her fingers yet again and everybody fell into a trance again. As they did, Kagura left the room and came back with one of the large paddles that she had been punished with last night.  
  
"When I snap my fingers this time, you shall be your original selves and remember nothing of what happened but you will be unable to move for ten minutes." They bowed down and remained in that position. Then the gang opened their eyes.  
  
"I get the strange sensation that something happened but I don't know what." Miroku said. He tried to stand up but could not. "Why can't I move?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Something strange is going on her!" Inuyasha said. Then the pain from a certain kitsune's bites sank in. "Who the heck bit me?!" he sputtered. His thoughts were interrupted by the evil laughter of a girl.  
  
"Now I've got you!" Kagura giggled wildly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Naraku demanded. Kagura smiled and explained what had happened. With each word, they grew angrier and angrier.  
  
"So why have you made us stay in these positions wench?! What are you planning?!" Koga demanded. His anger turned to fear when he saw the paddle Kagura held in her hands.  
  
"I'm going to repay you for last night!" she said and started for them.  
  
"Kagura, wait! Let's talk this over okay? I'm sure we can settle this fairly if you-" Kagome began. And then the madness began again.  
  
The night was filled with shrieks of pain, both male and female, and the sound of loud whacks.  
  
That's part five. Sorry it took me so long, but writers block got me again! Again Gomen Nasai! Anyway, I hope you liked this part. And I really, really, REALLY need an idea for the next chapter! C'mon guys, help me out! Please? -Randall Flagg2 


	6. Day Five: Twister anyone?

Part six is ready to go. I should warn you about something though. I am going on a week long vacation with my family for a week on the twenty- fourth of January, so don't expect an update for awhile. But in the meantime, enjoy part six of "The Gale is now a Breeze"! Bye! -Randall Flagg2  
  
"What to do today. What to do." Kagome thought to herself as she sat down in an old arm chair. Gods above it had been a boring day in feudal Japan. She so long wished for something interesting to happen, even if it was another demon attack. All day long, she and the rest of her friends and enemies had done nothing but drag around the house all day. Well, Inuyasha had gotten some minor pleasure from beating Shippo up a little, but his fun had been ruined courtesy of the dreaded phrase that Kagome had used on him for so long. There wasn't really anything to do now. "Maybe I should have brought my gameboy or something." Kagome thought. "At least that would keep me partially entertained. Maybe I should just go home for the night. It's been awhile since I saw Mom and Sota and besides, I'm running low on supplies. I could stay there for the day, catch up on my homework a bit, talk with Mom, play a game with Sota-" Then it hit her. Of course! Games! That's how she could end the boredom! Why hadn't she thought of that before? Kagome went to get her bag and was just about to step outside when a familiar call stopped her.  
  
"Where the heck are you going wench?"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. I'm just going back to my time for a pit stop to get some things." Kagome said.  
  
"That's what you said the last time and you didn't come back for four days! You're staying here with us wench!"  
  
"Well this time I'm serious. I'll be back in an hour or so."  
  
Inuyasha got up and started for her. "Alright if you're going to be that way I'll-"  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome commanded. Inuyasha was kissing the floor in less then a second. With a loud "Hmph!" Kagome walked out the door. After a good walk, she made it to the sacred well and jumped in. In a flash of light, she was back in modern day Japan.  
  
"Mom? Are you home?" she asked, opening the door.  
  
"Oh hello Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi replied. "How are things in the feudal era?"  
  
"Same as they always are Mom." Kagome went to her room and packed more supplies and food. Then she dug around her closet and came out with an old box with the word "Twister" written on it. Kagome smiled to herself. "This should get the party swinging." she thought. She gathered up some other odds and ends and headed back out the door.  
  
"Going so soon Kagome?" her mother asked, slight worry in her voice.  
  
"I'll be alright Mom. And once we're done I'll come back for a few days." Kagome called as she jumped back into the well.  
  
Back at the casa de Naraku, everyone was becoming even more bored by the minute. Even Kagura seemed to be experiencing the side affect of boredom. She had given up on ignoring the group and she couldn't find anything else to do, so she just sat around the fortress randomly, hoping something good would come up.  
  
"Are you sure she'll come back?" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"She'll come back Inuyasha. If she said she would, she will. You shouldn't be so impatient." Miroku replied. He wouldn't admit it, but he was becoming increasingly bored as well. Even groping Sango wasn't that much fun anymore.  
  
"She had better if she knows what's good for her." the hanyou growled. As if on cue, Kagome stepped back into the fortress, holding a strange white box under one arm.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm back!" Kagome called. Everyone looked in her direction and took notice of the strange box she held.  
  
"Uh, what's this?" Shippo asked curiously.  
  
"It's a game people play in my time. I got it once on a trip to America. It's called Twister."  
  
"Twister?" Sango asked. "You brought a tornado in a box here with you?" Kagome giggled at that.  
  
"No silly, it's a game people play! I'll teach you how." She opened the box and took out a large white plastic sheet with multi-colored spots all over it. The colors were red, blue, green, and yellow. Also in the box was a spinner with various writing lines on it.  
  
"You play it like this." Kagome explained. "One person sits out the game while three others play on this large pad. The person that sits out spins this spinner and wait for it to land on one of these spaces. Then they have to place that specified body part on the specified color without falling over. Then another person goes the same way. But if you touch the wrong color or fall over, the game is over and that player loses. Do you get it now?" Everybody nodded.  
  
"I want to play? Can I play Papa? Can I please?" Kagura whined. Naraku nodded his head. The girl cheered and stepped onto the mat, followed by Koga and Inuyasha. Kagome sat down on the floor and spun the spinner. Everybody waited for it to stop. Then at last, it did.  
  
"Inuyasha: Left foot green." Kagome said. Inuyasha lifted his left leg and put it onto the closest green spot that he could reach. The spinner went again.  
  
"Koga: Right foot red." Koga promptly stepped onto a red spot.  
  
"Kagura: Right arm green." Kagura had to kneel forward to reach the green spot. Things were starting to get crazy. Koga and Inuyasha were very close to each other, and Kagura was right below them, making things crowded.  
  
"Koga: Right arm red." Kagome called out. Now Koga had to kneel down to reach his spot. Now he was touching Inuyasha. Much to Kagome's surprise, he showed no sign of annoyance. She spun yet again.  
  
"Inuyasha: Right foot blue." Inuyasha was now straddling Koga as he extended his foot to the side. Things were starting to look pretty hectic now with Inuyasha straddling Koga who was brushing up against his leg, along with Kagura who was right below them.  
  
"I'll be Inuyasha falls first and loses." Shippo said from behind them. Bad move. Inuyasha whirled around to yell at him but in turn kneed Koga in the face and sent him sprawling across the mat as he himself went falling down. Kagura herself had managed to avoid the falling dog demon who landed on his back with an audible crash. In a flash, Koga jumped up.  
  
"You stupid mutt! What were you thinking?!" he hissed. Inuyasha was paying no attention as he had already grabbed Shippo and was busily pounding him on the head with all the force he could muster.  
  
"Yous stupid runt! What were you thinking?!"  
  
"Kagome! He's hitting me again!" Shippo bawled.  
  
"Sit boy!" Inuyasha kissed the floor yet again. Kagome scooped up the bawling kitsune and rubbed his head until his cries ceased. Then she returned to the game.  
  
"Since Inuyasha fell, this round is over. Anybody else want to try?" Sango and Miroku stepped onto the mat. "Alright, now we need one more. Naraku, how about you go?"  
  
"I think I'd rather not. I have no urge to participate in such antics." he grunted.  
  
"Alright then, I'll go. Shippo, you can use the spinner." Kagome sighed. She went onto the mat. Miroku grinned. Two girls laying with him? Oh this would be fun. Shippo spun the spinner and watched it land on a random space.  
  
"Kagome: Left arm blue." Kagome kneeled backwards and put her hand where she was commanded to. Just as she did, she felt a hand on her backside.  
  
"I just thought you might need some support Kagome." Miroku chuckled. Kagome had to use all her willpower to resist getting up and slapping the tar out of him. Even if she was being groped, she wasn't going to forfeit it for vengeance.  
  
"Sango: Left foot red." Shippo commanded. Sango stretched her foot as far as she could, but she couldn't quite reach it. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the closest red spot was underneath Miroku. She stretched her leg forward, but stopped just a centimeter short of it. She struggled, lifting her leg up and down, trying to get it. All the while, Miroku grinned wickedly. The feeling of Sango rubbing his leg with hers was just invigorating! Then all of a sudden Sango thrust her leg forward with all her might and landed on the red spot. Unfortunately her leg shot up as she landed and nailed Miroku in between his legs. Miroku suddenly squealed and had to grit his teeth together as crazy pain shot up through his lower region. Mustering all the strength he could, the monk forced himself to stand up and go with the pain.  
  
"Miroku: Left arm green." Shippo said. Still reeling from the kick, Miroku kneeled forward and planted his arm on green, straddling Sango. With one swift motion of his hand, he touched Sango's chest as he brought his hand down. Sango flushed, but did not whack him. She too, like Kagome, would not lose because of a perverted monk.  
  
"Kagome: Right leg red." Kagome stretched forward with her leg, but could not reach the intended spot. She struggled, but could not reach no matter how much effort she tried. It was touch, with Miroku leaning under her and Sango sandwiched between them, but she wasn't giving up yet. She kicked out her leg, but unlike Sango it had the effect she did not intend. Kagome lost her balance and went fell to the ground, crushing Sango and Miroku beneath her. Just as she started to get up, she felt a hand on her rear again.  
  
"Kagome, I didn't know you and Sango liked me so much!" Miroku laughed as he groped the two women. A moment later, Miroku screamed in pain as the miko and the demon hunter whaled the tar out of him.  
  
"Kagome can I play? It seems like fun and-"  
  
"No Shippo." Kagome growled.  
  
"But Kagome I-" The kit was cut off as the girl gave him an icy glare. He backed away nervously. Kagome rarely ever got mad at him, but when she did, it was scary. Shippo was a bit disappointed that he couldn't play Twister, but he did not want to entice Kagome's wrath any further. Already she looked mad enough to eat nails. Come to think of it, so did Sango.  
  
As Kagome stormed off, she muttered "That's the last time I bring an interactive game back to feudal Japan."  
  
Okay, okay, I know, short chapter but you know how it goes. Anywho, I hope you liked it. Bye! -Randall Flagg2 


End file.
